


The Rune

by hanhanriver



Series: Into the Shadow World [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, implied joshua/others, jeonghan is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver
Summary: Joshua has a favor and Eunha is a little shit.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Jung Eunbi | Eunha, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Into the Shadow World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992025
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Rune

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of "oblivious." because apparently, i'm a sucker for this verse now-

Joshua takes in a deep breath before slowly breathing it out. He chews on his lower lip, mentally debating as he stares at the door in front of him. On one hand, it could probably be the most embarrassing thing he will do- but on the other, it's the only thing he could do. Probably. 

With another deep breath, he moved his hand to knock on the door. 

"Eunha? Are you awake?" He asks, biting down on his lower lip as he waits for an answer. 

"Come in, come in." Eunha speaks up from the other side of the door. 

He twists the doorknob open, stepping inside then closing it after him. He draws a _soundless_ and _locking_ room on the door before facing Eunha who is reading on her bed. 

"Ooh. Is it something serious?" She asks, raising an eyebrow then bringing her book down on her lap. 

"It's uh- I have a… a small request. Um-" He fumbles with his fingers, taking in a few deep breaths then sitting down when Eunha pats the space beside her. 

"And I am here to listen. I figure that it's something connected to your… parabatai and other paramours?" She asks with a teasing grin before laughing softly when his face turned a shade of red. 

"Don't- don't call them that. Honestly, I'm still all… all confused with the attention I'm getting." He huffs a bit before clearing his throat. "I- Can you- Can you draw a rune on me, please?" He asks. 

"A rune? Don't you usually ask Jeonghan to do that? You know, the whole, runes drawn by parabatais being… more powerful?" She blinks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes. Well uh- it's um…" He flounders a bit before sighing. "The uh- _flexibility_ rune." He mumbles, turning a darker shade of red. 

"Oh." She smirks, wiggling her eyebrows then leaning back against her headboard. "You want _me_ to draw _you_ a _tramp stamp_. I didn't know that you guys are- you know." She wiggles her eyebrows some more. "So. How does it happen?" She grins, all teeth as she looks at him like a prey. 

"Oh Angels. No- you know what? No. And it's not a tramp stamp. I can use it for uh- combat. And- stuff." He weakly defends himself, covering his face with both of his hands. 

"Ooh. _Close_ combat? Hand to hand?" She insinuates before throwing her head back in laughter. 

"No! No no no- I hate you. Nevermind." He groans, standing up and making his way to the door. 

"Nooo! Come on. I won't tease you. I'll do it, if you do one for me. Come on-" She pats the space beside her once more before reaching for her stele. 

"You… really would? Wait. You haven't drawn one yet?" He blinks, slowly sitting down then clearing his throat. 

"What do you take me for?" She huffs before rolling her eyes.

"Uh- adventurous?" He supplies with a sheepish smile before taking his stele out. "So uh. I was thinking um- by my hip? At the other side of my parabatai rune." 

"Hm… that would be a good place. But! Have you thought of…" She purses her lips before squinting. "On your lower back? Just above your pretty ass." She grins, continuing with. "I bet they'll like it a whole lot. Have you used your _stamina_ rune while with them?"

Eunha's loud cackles were rumored to be heard even with the _soundless_ rune. 


End file.
